Jatuh
by celubba
Summary: Dan pada kenyataannya, pertemanan antara pria dan wanita akan selalu berakhir dengan timbulnya sebuah rasa/ AU OOC Typo\untuk Cathrine Atmajaya/ hope you enjoy it.


Jatuh―

kado kecil untuk Cathrine Atmajaya

_disclaimer_: Masashi Kishimoto

selamat membaca

.

.

"Kayuh pelan-pelan saja, Sakura." Ia berseru sembari mendorong pelan sepeda yang dikayuh oleh Sakura. Mudah saja menebak apa yang sedang dilakukannya saat ini. Ya, mengajari seorang gadis bersepeda, padahal usia gadis tersebut sudah menginjak dewasa, tapi ingatlah pepatah lama. Tak ada batasan waktu untuk belajar, bukan? Termasuk belajar bersepeda.

"Aku sudah lelah, Kakashi." Sakura menyahut dengan napas tak beraturan. Detik telah berganti menit, menit telah berganti jam, dan berjam-jam pulalah ia mengayuh tanpa hasil. Ya, keseimbangannya selalu goyah tatkala Kakashi melepas genggamannya pada kursi belakang sepeda tersebut, jadilah ia tak kunjung bisa bersepeda.

"Baiklah..., kita istirahat dulu." Dan setelah berkata demikian, Kakashi langsung melepas genggamannya pada kursi belakang sepeda itu, membuat Sakura yang masih mengayuh tak menyadari jika saat ini Kakashi tengah menggulum senyum di balik masker yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya manakala melihat Sakura telah dapat bersepeda, namun gadis itu belum menyadarinya. "Sakura...,"

Ia menghela napas bosan, lalu menoleh ke belakang karena merasa dipanggil, dan dengan masih terus mengayuh sepedanya. Setelah mendapati Kakashi berada jauh di belakangnya, mulailah ia tersadar jika saat ini telah bersepeda seorang diri. Matanya membulat, bersamaan dengan goyahnya keseimbangannya sehingga ia jatuh tersungkur dengan tubuh sepeda menimpa tubuhnya.

Senyum Kakashi luntur seketika, lekas ia berlari menghampiri Sakura. Kepanikkan tertera jelas di sepasang manik berlainan warna miliknya. Setelah berada di dekat Sakura, ia berjongkok dan menyingkirkan sepeda itu dari tubuh Sakura, lalu menggoncang-goncang bahu Sakura, mencoba membuat gadis itu tersadar karena kini dia tengah memejamkan mata―dengan bulu mata yang samar bergerak-gerak. Dan menurut menurut perkiraan Kakashi, Sakura pingsan akibat terjatuh dan tertimpa sepeda tadi.

"Sakura...," Ditepuk-tepuknya sepasang pipi tembam Sakura, berharap gadis itu lekas tersadar. "Saku―"

"DOR, kau kena!"

"―ra..., kau he-hei jadi tadi itu hanya akting?" Tanpa sadar ia telah mengeratkan cengkramannya pada bahu Sakura, sehingga rintihan kecil dikeluarkan gadis itu di sela-sela tawanya.

Ia hanya mengangguk girang sebagai jawaban, senang karena dapat mengerjai Kakashi. Namun kala mendapati tatapan mematikan dari Kakashi, tawanya terhenti. "Kakashi. Kau marah, ya?"

"Tidak."

"Kesal?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu apa?"

Hening sejenak. Dengan latar melambai-lambainya rumput ilalang yang tubuh di sisi kanan dan kiri jalan, Kakashi membuka suaranya dengan lirih. "Aku hanya takut." Ia lantas ikut duduk selonjoran di bahu jalan, sama seperti yang Sakura lakukan. Mereka tak perlu khawatir akan ada kendaraan lewat dan menabrak kaki mereka yang diluruskan mencapai tengah jalan, karena jalan tersebut tidaklah lebar dan berada di pinggir perdesaan, itu artinya jalan tersebut jarang dilewati orang atau bahkan kendaraan. Ya, tentunya tempat yang tepat untuk belajar bersepeda.

"Eh..., takut?" Sakura menoleh, menatap Kakashi yang sedang memandang kosong ke depan.

"Dulu kau pernah bilang takut jatuh. Makanya aku sangat takut tadi―saat kau jatuh dari sepeda." Ia berseru dengan wajah datar.

Sakura bungkam, namun tak lama terdengar gelak tawa darinya. "Aku memang takut jatuh, Kakashi. Tapi bukan berarti benar-benar takut jatuh, toh jatuh dari sepeda untuk pemula sepertiku itu sudah wajar dan tidak perlu kutakutkan." Jeda sejenak. "Jatuh yang aku takutkan sejak dulu itu...,"

Kakashi lantas memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Sakura, menuntut kelanjutan dari ucapan Sakura.

Ia menghirup napas dalam sebelum mengembuskannya dalam sekali hentakkan. Dipandanginya wajah teman sendari kecilnya itu hingga kini mereka telah menginjak bangku perkuliahan. "Aku...,"

Kakashi semakin penasaran dibuatnya. "Apa? Kau takut jatuh dari apa sih, Sakura?"

"Bukan itu." Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. "Aku itu hanya takut jatuh..., jatuh cinta padamu."

Krik.

Krik.

Krik.

"Kenapa kau harus takut kalau sampai jatuh cinta padaku?" ucap Kakashi setelah memperoleh kembali kesadarannya yang sempat hilang karena perkataan Sakuta tadi.

"Kita ini kan teman, kalau aku jatuh cinta padamu, kita sudah tidak bisa jadi teman lagi, bukan?"

Mengerti apa yang dimaksud Sakura, sebuah seringai kecil nampak menghias wajahnya. "Kalaupun kau jatuh cinta padaku, belum tentu aku menerimamu jadi kekasihku, itu artinya kita masih menjadi teman."

Sakura terbelalak. "Jadi kau menolak cintaku, begitu?"

"Huh, memangnya kau benar-benar jatuh cinta padaku?" Napasnya tercekat ketika Sakura langsung mengangguk antusias. "Jangan akting lagi, kau tidak berbakat dalam akting, tahu!"

"Aku tidak sedang akting dan bercanda, aku serius." Sebelah telapak tangannya terlihat mengepal. "Dulu aku tidak sadar kalau yang harus kutakuti itu ketakutanku sendiri, sehingga tanpa sadar aku―sering kusangkal― ka-kalau aku...," Ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam. "...sudah jatuh cinta padamu."

Kakashi menepuk kepala berambut merah muda milik Sakura pelan. Segera ia menarik sebelah lengan Sakura untuk mendekap gadis itu setelahnya.

"Jadi bagaimana?" gumam Sakura di dekat telinga Kakashi.

"Kau mau jawabanku sekarang?" Merasakan gerakkan kepala Sakura ke bawah beberapa kali―mengangguk, ia lantas memejamkan matanya, dan tak lama ia terpikir akan sebuah rencana dengan kemungkinan berhasil jika Sakura memang benar-benar mencintainya. "Aku tidak bisa...,"

.

.

.

"Kau pasti bisa." Mendengar itu, ia lalu mengayuh sepedanya lebih kencang lagi, membuat Kakashi lekas melepas pegangannya pada kursi belakang sepeda itu saat merasa kecepatan laju sepeda tersebut hampir menyamai kilat.

Lama menunggu, ia sampai duduk tertidur di bawah pohon sakura dengan mendekap kedua lengannya di bawah dada. Hingga akhirnya suara ban bergesekkan dengan aspal jalan diiringi deru napas tak beraturan membuatnya membuka kelopak matanya. "Sudah kubilang kau pasti bisa, bukan?"

Ia mengangguk sambil menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya, dan setelahnya ia tertawa. "Dengan ini kau sah menjadi kekasihku, Kakashi."

Kakashi mendengus. "Kau tadi bersepeda sampai mana?" Ia mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan ketika merasakan wajahnya memanas.

"Hanya sampai perbatasan desa Suna-Konoha. Sudahlah, ayo pulang, langit sudah senja, tuh!" Ditariknya sebelah pergelangan tangan Kakashi untuk mendekat ke tempat dimana sepeda yang sejak tadi dikayuh Sakura tergeletak dengan tidak elitnya. "Nah, sekarang kau harus memboncengku."

"Baiklah." Dengan ogah-ogahan ia memberdirikan sepeda Sakura, lalu menunggu Sakura duduk di kursi belakang sepeda itu barulah ia mengayuhnya. "Pegangan yang kuat." Bersamaan dengan itu Kakashi mempercepat laju sepeda tersebut, membuat Sakura menggerutu tidak jelas di belakangnya sambil memeluk erat pinggangnya.

Langit kemerahan dengan kelopak bunga-bunga sakura mulai melayu yang diterbangkan semilir angin sehingga kelopak bunga itu menghujani Kakashi dan Sakura yang melintas di sana. "Kita masih jadi teman juga, kan, Kakashi?"

"Hn. Kita teman." Ia melanjutkan ucapannya di dalam hati. '_Kita teman hidup.'_ Ya, suatu saat nanti ia akan mengungkapkan keinginannya menjadikan gadis itu teman hidupnya, tak perlu menunggu lama mengingat usia mereka telah matang untuk menjadi teman hidup.

.

.

.

"...aku tidak bisa menerimamu menjadi kekasihku kecuali kau bisa bersepeda."

.

.

Tamat

.

.

_A/N_: #niup terompet, fufufu di tengah minimnya ide akhirnya kelar juga, walau lagi-lagi hasilnya gaje, wuakakakaka #plak. Wokey, gak mau banyak bacot euy, mata _udah_ tinggal beberapa _watt_ lagi, karena itu maaf kalau banyak _typo_ bertebaran, dan lain sebagainya -_-

Ehem, terima kasih sudah mau baca, ya. Dan selamat ulang tahun yang ke 16 untuk Kucingku tersayang #dihajarCathy

...

―_by_ celubba, 08/08/2012


End file.
